The Crush
by mstlovee
Summary: AU: Two friends attracted to each other have denied their feelings for a long time. Do they finally act on their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters. These character names are based off of Scandal the TV show. The creation of SR. Please enjoy this story. Leave comments.

This story was inspired by the picture of TG wearing the reading glasses.

Olivia sat in her Prius parked outside of the Middle School she worked at. She was listening to the latest episode of her favorite podcast. She did this every Wednesday on her commute to work. It was just about to end when a light tap could be heard on the passenger side of her window. She jumped and clutched her chest. Her heart was beating so fast and hard. She was scared half to death and for that, the person looking through the window felt truly badly. Giving her an apologetic look, he mouthed the words sorry. Cracking the window, she heard his baritone voice utter the words.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Fitz said as he looked into her eyes.

"It's okay. I just hadn't seen you pull into your parking space." Liv responded.

"What are you doing out here? Not ready to face the young impressionable minds just yet?" Fitz asked.

"I was listening to a podcast. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Liv stated.

"Okay see you in a little bit." Giving her his signature crooked smile, Fitz made his way towards the large school building.

Olivia watched his retreating figure and admired how well his clothes fit him. She had the biggest crush on English professor Fitzgerald Grant.

Just as her podcast wrapped up, she heard tires screech and looked over to see her a black Camaro come to a halt. Behind the wheel was none other than her best friend a feisty redhead who goes by the name Abigail Whelan.

Stepping out of the car Abby reached in the back seat to grab her purse and tote full of lesson plans. She was ready to start a new teaching subject. She was a social studies teacher and she always made cool props to keep her students engaged.

"Hey Abby." Olivia yelled out of her car window as she turned off her car and got ready to get out.

"Hey small fry." Abby replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes and made a hand gesture that she knew was not appropriate for school, but they were early and there were no students on campus yet.

They made their way into the building and marched to the teachers' lounge. When they entered, they found Harrison, Huck and Fitz sitting at a table looking at something on Huck's phone. They were sure it was something they were not interested.

Huck ran the school's computer lab and taught the students basic programming. They figured it was probably the latest gadget he bought that he was showing them on the phone.

They all sat down and chatted for about 15 minutes before everyone started to trickle out of the lounge to head to their respective classes.

When Abby and Olivia got up to leave Olivia asked Fitz if she would see him today with his class? He said yes. His students were excited about their library visit. It was a change to the usual schedule.

Olivia was the school librarian. She taught Library Science and today Fitz third period class was scheduled to come in. Fitz always found Olivia beautiful. The most important thing to him was she was not only beautiful on the outside and she was beautiful inside. She loved what she did and she was enthusiastic about teaching the children. He thought to himself as he watched her walk away in her black pencil skirt and white blouse if he had a librarian that looked like her he would have spent more time in his local library. Harrison caught him staring and began to tease him.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Harrison asked.

"I can't. I don't want to mess up our friendship." Fitz sighed.

"I think you should go for it. The way Olivia looks at you. I think she likes you too man." Huck chimed in.

Fitz took in their advice and left to go get his workday started.

As he stood outside his classroom door he heard lots of "Hi Mr. Grant and what's up Mr. Grant" as students passed his door. He made it a habit of greeting his students at the door before they headed into his classroom.

His day was going by quickly and it was time to take his class to the library. When they got there, the kids were excited to see Ms. Pope. She took time to explain to them the importance of a library, how things were cataloged, etc. Fitz took a seat at one of the tables in the back and just admired Olivia in her element. A few times, she caught him looking at her and gave him a warm smile. She thought Fitz looked so attractive. He had on his reading glasses. He did not wear them all the time, but when he did, he gave her that Clark Kent feel. He had one unruly curl that she thought was the superman curl. His eyeglasses were sitting low on the bridge of his nose.

He was intently focused on what she could only assume was him grading papers. He had his head down; he was lightly tapping his pencil. He looked so hot. He was wearing a black V-neck pull over cashmere sweater. He had on a white button up dress shirt under the sweater. The top button on the shirt was unbuttoned. His black dress slacks fitted him so nicely. While his students had been given, an assignment from her to work on she took the opportunity to go talk to him. When she reached his table, she placed her palms on the desktop and whispered Mr. Grant catching his attention.

Fitz heard her call his name and looked up slowly, his eyes raking over her body until they reached her face.

"Yes Ms. Pope." Fitz smirked. He found it funny how they were always so professional on school grounds using formal titles. When they hung out outside of school, it was Fitz and Livvie.

"I just want to confirm that you are picking up the items for Abby's teaching anniversary. Also can you make it to the gathering on Friday?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm picking up the breakfast treats. They will be in the faculty lounge for when Abby arrives. I am most definitely coming out on Friday. I could use a night out with my friends. They had decided they would go to a salsa club Abby likes. They have all been there before. It should be a fun time.

Once the hour was over, he escorted his class back to his classroom not before instructing them to say a goodbye and thank you to Ms. Pope. At the end of the day, Fitz went by the library to see if Olivia was ready to leave. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to ride with him to the Salsa club tomorrow night. They walked to her car and when they stopped he asked her and they confirmed they would ride over together. He held her door and waited until she got inside. She was excited to be going out and it had been a while since they all went dancing.

The next day Fitz got up early and went by the bakery to pick up the treat. When Abby and Olivia strolled into the lounge, all the teachers were there and clapped. Abby was shocked, but thankful. She had been working at the school for 5 years and this really did feel like a family. Those doing this for her made her feel appreciated. Fitz gave Abby a hung and told her to save him a dance tonight. She promised she would. She was excited about going out. Her boyfriend Stephen loved to dance so they were going to hit the dance floor tonight.

The day went by relatively quick and everyone went home to get ready.

Liv was face timing Abby to get a recommendation on what dress to wear tonight. She held up a black dress and a red dress. Abby felt like the black one was sexier. So black it was. She pulled her hair back in a tight bun and placed a red flower behind her ear. She was going all out in her look. She finished her makeup and gave herself a once over. Fitz would be there any minute. She went and grabbed her coat out of the closet just as her doorbell rang. She slipped into her coat and opened the door. She did not want Fitz to see her look until they got to the club. When she opened the door there, he stood looking so handsome. He asked if she was ready to go and she said yes. After she locked the door, she looped her arm through his and they walked out to his car. She loved his Tesla. He went around and opened the passenger side door for her and she slipped into the car. He could not help but admire her legs. Closing the door, he made his way around to the driver side and slipped in. They shared easy conversation as he maneuvered through the busy streets. They finally made it to the club about 30 minutes later. Once they found a park, they walked to get in line. It looked quite busy. While they stood in line Huck and his girlfriend made their way into the line. Once they got into the club, they made their way to a VIP section that Harrison had somehow manage to reserve. He always had the hookups. It was enough room to hold their group of 10. They had a few more friends coming. Quinn who was a former co-worker, her boyfriend Charlie, and Abby's Sister Nicole. About 20 minutes later Abby arrived. She walked in as if she owned the place. Typical Abby, Olivia though. Abby asked why Olivia was still in her coat. She waved it off, stood up, and took off her coat. When Olivia revealed her dress, Fitz who was sipping on his scotch choked. He began coughing and Olivia patted his back. She asked if he was okay and he said yes fine. It just went down the wrong pipe. Olivia had no clue she was the actual cause of Fitz choking, but Harrison did. He was chuckling while Fitz shot him a dirty look.

Abby took a shot of tequila and was ready to hit the dance floor. She wanted to dance with her girls. She pulled Olivia up by her hand and she Abby, Quinn, Nicole and Huck's girlfriend Emma went to the dance floor. The fellas watched from their location as the girls not only hair their attention, but the attention of a few of the men in the club. Fitz leaned back and took another sip of his scotch with his eyes fixed on Olivia as her hips swayed to the beat of the music. Huck said, "Man when are you going to make your move." Fitz just laughed it off and said "Liv and I are just friends. There is no move to make." Every one gave him a look.

Stephen said, "That dress says I want to be more than your friend."

Fitz looked out on the dance floor again to get another look at Olivia's dress. When he did, Olivia gave him a small wave. The fellas decided it was time to join the women. Fitz through back the rest of his scotch. The warm amber liquid burned his throat. He decided he was going to dance with whom he felt was the hottest woman in the club.

The Olivia Pope.


	2. Some things are worth the wait

As Stephen made his way to the dance floor the loud base of the music thumped. The beat his Fitz pulse rising and the alcohol had warmed his insides. He looked up just as Stephen reached Abby and Olivia took a step back. She looked over her shoulder and caught Fitz eyes. She started to sway her hips to the music. Fitz let how a low growl and decided it was time to get his girl. He looked on as Olivia declined an offer to dance. He knew he better hurry up before she got tired of rebuffing the advances and left the dance floor.

Fitz was a good-looking man. He had dated his share of women. There was something about Olivia though. She had him feeling like a fish out of water. He was a strong confident man, but Olivia had him feeling as if he was a teenage boy with a crush on the hottest girl in school. He watched Olivia dance to the beat for another second before he made steps towards her. He felt like all the signals she had been sending he had ignored, but after his talk with Stephen, Huck and Harrison, maybe she was interested in him as well. He knew this would be a tricky thing to navigate. She was one of his dearest friends and he did not want to ruin that. In addition, they worked together. In his mind, this could be the greatest love of his life.

Walking up behind her, he saw her with her hands above her head in a salsa pose while her hips danced to the beat. Licking his lips, he moved behind her trying not to touch her hips. They were hypnotizing. He leaned down whispering in her ear "Can I have this dance?"

Turning around and stopping on point, she extended her hand, which he gladly took. Pulling her flush against his body, he took the lead and started the dance. It was not the first time they had done this dance before. For a while, their group were regulars at the salsa club. This time felt more intimate. Olivia was intoxicated by his scent as she inhaled before they started to move. His hand was resting on her back; he could feel her soft skin under his fingertips. His steps faltered for a moment, but he quickly regained his footing. Giving her a tight smile.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked. She knew Fitz to be an excellent dancer. Usually she was the one who would mess up on the footwork.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, sorry about that."

Reaching up Olivia caressed his cheek and said, "Relax" she could clearly feel tension in his body. She did not know what was going on, but she was determined to get him to loosen up. The owner of the club walked the dance floor. She was a former dance instructor and she had no problem correcting dancers hold and footwork.

She stopped by them and said "Fitz and Olivia it's good to see you two. How is my favorite couple?" Fitz chuckled. They had both assured the teacher they were not a couple many of times. She just brushed it off and would say one day you will be.

"Carmen we've missed you. How have you been? The place is really crowded tonight." Olivia replied.

"Well if you and this handsome fella would make time in your busy lives to come and see me you wouldn't miss me so much." Carmen sassed back.

She reached up and pinched Fitz cheek. She noticed he was a little tense and she decided to push these two together. She could tell they needed a little nudge a long time ago. She instructed Olivia to step forward and she adjusted Fitz hold. This gave them a more intimate dance. She told them to look into each other's eyes and let their feet be the guides. Their bodies would know what to do.

Olivia gave Fitz a warm smile and he got lost in her eyes. They started moving around the dance floor just focusing on each other. Fitz was lost in her brown eyes and she was lost in his blues. Finally, the song ended and neither was ready to step out of the embrace.

Abby had been watching them while she danced with Stephen. They both knew that Olivia and Fitz liked each other, but each were afraid to make the first move. Tonight Abby and Stephen were both determined to encourage the other to act on their feelings. When Abby approached the couple, she reminded Fitz he owed her a dance. The pout on Olivia's face was noticeable. She did not want to leave Fitz.

Stephen teased her. "Don't look so sad. I'm not that bad of a dancer."

Embarrassment covered Olivia's face as she blushed. "I was just getting the hang of the footwork after being gone so long she recovered quickly."

Abby being Abby, grabbed Fitz hand and led him a little further away from Olivia so she couldn't hear their conversation while they danced.

When they got in position and started to dance interrogation Abby began.

"Fitz, do you like Olivia?" Abby asked.

"Of course I like Liv. She is one of my dearest friends." Fitz responded. His face marred with confusion.

"I mean as more than a friend." Abby said flatly.

"Oh, umm," Fitz stumbled.

He looked Abby in the eyes and saw she was not giving him an out and decided to just tell her the truth.

"Yes, I like Olivia. I am attracted my friend. What do I do with that?" He asked Abby. He was truly at a loss as to how to handle this.

"I think you might be surprised. I think you should tell her." Abby said.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us. This could go really wrong." Fitz sighed.

"Or, it could go really right. As your friend and hers I think you should share with her your feelings." Abby nodded her head in an encouraging way.

Fitz and Abby continued to dance all the while Abby's words were dancing in his head. He was trying to come up with a way to tell Olivia how he felt.

Meanwhile Stephen was putting on the charm for Olivia. He was trying to get a true read on her feelings for his mate Fitz. Abby said she got the feeling Olivia liked Fitz as much as he liked her. Now he was trying to see how receptive she would be if he asked her out.

"So Liv, what's going on with you and Fitz?" Stephen not so subtlety asked.

Scrunching up her face she asked "What do you mean what's going on with Fitz and I?"

"Well you both act like a couple, so I was wondering if you've decided to date and not tell us." Stephen asked.

He was waiting for her reaction to the thought of dating Fitz.

"Stephen, we haven't decided to date. I can assure you I'm very much single." Olivia said dramatically.

"Would you be open to changing that?" Stephen wiggled his eyebrows.

"For the right person sure. I'm open to love." Olivia sighed wistfully.

"You never know when love will walk or dance into your life." Stephen stated with a wink.

Just then, Abby and Fitz danced their way closer to their friends. They all decided to have a few drinks and listen to the band at their table before it got too late.

The drinks were flowing and lots of laughter occurred amongst the group. As the band played. Everyone loved the music. Carmen and her husband Raul had an in house band that performed on the weekend. They were outstanding. As the night wore on couples were cuddled up in their circular booth. Olivia was starting to feel a little tired. She had her head resting on Fitz shoulder. While he was engaged in conversation with the group, he was very attentive to Olivia's needs. He noticed she was getting sleepy. She had yawned a couple of times. The third time he dipped his head and lifting her chin looked in her eyes.

"Hey Liv, are you ready to call it a night?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm okay. I can hang a little longer if you want to wait for the rest of the group." Olivia replied.

Fitz thought she looked adorable fighting sleep.

"Livvie, I'm ready to head out whenever you are." Fitz said.

"Well, we can head out now if you want." Olivia replied thankfully. She thought she might end up snoring any moment.

Fitz let the group know he and Liv were going to head out. They all exchanged goodbyes and the two headed out of the club.

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand as he led her out of the crowded club. There were a few women who attempted to approach Fitz asking where he was going? Did he want to dance? Each one silenced when they saw him clutching the hand of a petite woman behind him. Once they were outside the club Fitz slowed down his pace so Olivia could keep up. He pulled her close as they walked to the car. It was chilly out and while she had on a coat, he still felt this need to be protective of her.

Reaching the car, he opened her door and waited for her to slide in. Once she was in, he made his way over to the driver side of the car. Starting up the car, he pulled out onto the city streets. Traffic was somewhat light at this time of night. It did not take long for them to reach Olivia's place. Once the car stopped, Olivia looked at him dreamily as he gazed at her.

Fitz heart was beating so hard in his chest. He kept thinking now or never. Turning slightly in his seat he looked at Olivia. She gave him a lazy smile.

Reaching across the console of the car, he caressed her cheek.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Fitz asked.

"With you, I always do." Olivia replied.

"You are the only one I want to dance with Liv," Fitz said honestly.

Olivia eyes locked with his as his words rang in her head.

Fitz brushed his thumb across her lips. He looked for any sign she was uncomfortable with what was happening.

When she did not pull away, he leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss was lazy, sweet, but with intensity. Olivia's fingers immediately went to Fitz hair as they continued to kiss.

Finally, they pulled away both needing air. Once their lungs were replenished with air, they kissed a few more pecks before they rested their foreheads against each other.

Olivia was the first to speak. With a chuckle, she said "Finally!"

"Fitz laughed and said, "All good things are worth the wait."

Both resting their heads against the headrest in his car. Their hands sought each other's out and their fingers intertwined.

Both lost in thought as to what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Fitz sat in his car making small talk. Neither wanted the night to end. Fitz rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand that rested on the center console. They were both staring at each other as their heads rested back on the headrest of his car. Olivia stifled a yawn.

As she did, Fitz stared at her with this smile on his face.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I've just never seen someone try to cover up their tiredness. I find it incredibly cute."

"I'm not tired."

"I beg to differ. Livvie we both know you are not a night owl. I should probably let you get some rest. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Abby wanted to get my input on her remodeling plans the interior designer sent over. Her condo renovation has been stressful on me and I don't even live there."

That caused Fitz to chuckle.

"What about you?"

"I intend to work on some lesson plan updates. I have a few things new things I am implementing into the lesson plan this year and I want to review them one final time before I introduce them next week. I may ask for a second opinion once I have the final changes worked out." Fitz said wiggling his eyebrows.

He always sought out Olivia's opinion. She had never steered him wrong and he was glad she was always willing to give him honest feedback.

"Anything you need my opinion just ask."

Fitz lead over cupping her cheek and kissed her before telling her to get some rest and a thank you for a wonderful evening. He exited the car and walked Olivia to her door. Once inside she leaned against the door taking in all that had happened before making her way to her bedroom slipping off her heels and completing her nightly routine before slipping into her bed. She sent Fitz a text reminding him to call her letting her know he made it home safely.

Fitz walked away from Olivia's door feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Hand he made progress with the woman of his dreams? He had been in love with Olivia Pope for the longest. They had started out as friends. Olivia use to be a first grade teacher and her classroom was right across the hall from his. They would cover each other if one or the other had to step out of the classroom for any reason. She also held a degree in Library science and when the school librarian retired Cyrus asked her if she would be interested in applying for that position. It was a big change and the biggest was Fitz have her right across the hall. He missed her dearly, though they would see each other daily, but it had been regulated to running into each other in the teachers' lounge before school and at lunch.

When Fitz parked his car in his garage and made it into his home still feeling this was the best day he has had in a long time. Walking into his walk in closet Fitz stripped out of his clothes. As he picked up his phone off the valet charger, he noticed the text from Olivia so he sent her a quick text letting her know he made it and wishing her sweet dreams. He was met with a reply of an emoji with heart eyes and then one with Zzz indicating she was in fact sleepy. Showing some restraint Fitz did not reply. He felt like if he did they would engage in back and forth text, which was not uncommon for them. He knew Livvie was tired and so he let her get some sleep. Fitz exited his closet in grey boxer briefs and a bare chest making his way over to his bed. Sinking into the mattress he was out like a light a few minutes after his head hit the pillow.

Olivia woke to the ringing of her doorbell. Groaning she rolled over picking up her phone off the nightstand to see what time it was. As she, did she saw there were two missed calls? Another ring of the doorbell accompanied by a knock.

"Coming" Olivia, yelled.

Olivia made her way to the front door closing her robe as she did. She did not bother to even try to fix her hair.

Flinging the door open after looking through the peephole, there stood an annoyed Abby with a bag and a carrier of coffee. With an annoyed look on her face.

They stared each other down for a minute before Abby marched through the door stating "You looking like crap."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her.

"I saw that" Abby said. Liv was her best friend and she did not have to see her to know what she did.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be back. Make yourself at home." Liv said while heading back to her bedroom.

Abby was already in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets getting out plates, cups, napkins and silverware.

15 minutes later Olivia was entering her living room and being greeted by Abby with a serving tray resting on her coffee table with an assortment of breakfast treats and in a warming carafe. Abby could be so extra at times, but she loved her just the way she was.

Taking a seat on the couch she look at all the food and said, "Are we expecting someone else? Who is all this food for?"

Rolling her eyes Abby said, "I figured I better feed you to keep you happy so you can work on these dang renovation decisions with me."

Olivia and Abby knocked out the renovation decisions within an hour, weighing the pros and cons of some of the suggestions the interior designer had made. Abby was excited to get the work started. She would be rooming with Liv during the project. They felt like they were going to be back in college.

The conversation soon turned to their night out and Abby asking about her and Fitz. Everyone in the group noticed they were both finally letting their guard down and showing they were interested in each other. Liv gave Abby a recap of all that had happened. There were lots of squealing and giggling. They truly did act like teenage girls sometimes when talking about their love interest. More like Abby talking and Liv listening because she had not been with anyone in a long time.

Early afternoon and Abby was exiting Liv's place heading over to Stephen. He was going to make dinner for her after they watched a movie.

Fitz spent the morning working on his lesson plan. Then he decided to drive over to his parents' home. He wanted to check on his parents and see if they needed him to do a few things around the house. When he reached the house, he noticed his sister's car parked in the driveway. Ringing the doorbell, he head his mother yelling she would get the door. She opened the door wearing an apron covered in flour.

"Fitz" she said with her tone warm and full of surprise.

"Hey mom. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Of course not, come in and give your mom a hug." 

Fitz leaned down and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a side hug trying to avoid getting flour all over his clothes.

He followed his mom back to the kitchen where he saw his sister at the island rolling out dough. They were baking which meant Fitz would hopefully reap the benefits of some of the tasty treats his mom could whip up.

"Hey Sis." Fitz said walking over and kissing the top of her head before walking over taking a seat on the other side of the kitchen island.

Jennifer gave him a smile while she floured the cooking cutter and started cutting cookies.

"So what have you been up to these days? I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up."

They spent the next 30 minutes catching up on each other's lives.

Fitz felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pants. Glancing down and read the text as a smile grew on his face.

"What?" he asked when he looked up and saw two set of eyes staring at him.

"What was so interesting?" Emma Grant asked.

"Nothing, Liv just sent me a text."

Emma Grant smiled. "How is Olivia? Please tell her she needs to come for dinner."

It was no secret that Emma Grant was very fond of Olivia Pope. The entire Grant family took a liking to Olivia. Fitz does not think anyone had worked his or her way into the hearts of the Grants as easily as Olivia did. She had an open invitation to all family events.

Fitz worked to steer the conversation off Olivia. He did not want to reveal the events that had transpired the night before. He sent her a quick text and got back to spending time with his family. His father came home from golf about an hour after Fitz had arrived and he caught up with him. They were in his office enjoying a glass of scotch when his mom called out asking if he was staying for dinner. Fitz could not turn down an invitation for dinner so he had dinner with his family.

The rest of the weekend went by relatively quick. Fitz and Olivia talked on the phone later that night. They both went to sleep knowing they would see each other the next morning.

The next morning Olivia and Fitz both parked in their respective parking spaces in the school parking lot. As he exited the car, he walked around and waited for Olivia to get out of her car and gather her things. He wanted to reach out and give her a hug, but since they were at school, he did not want anything to change. They walked up to the school building and headed inside. They were going to the teachers' lounge, which was on the third floor of the school. As they waited for the elevator they each stole glances at each other.

Fitz licked his lips and Olivia felt like she was going to combust. Fitz had checked out Liv's slacks and how they fitted her body. He could not keep his eyes off her. As they stepped on the elevator, they realized no one else was getting on. As they passed the first floor, their bodies extinctive inched closer to each other. Soon they were standing right next to each other and their pinkies reached out. Fitz looked at her and she looked at him.

A ding sounded indicating they had reached the third floor. Both Fitz and Liv separated breathing a little heavier. The doors opened and there stood Cyrus Beane, the principal of the school. He greeted them and they each felt like kids busted doing wrong. They was no official conduct code that stated teachers could not date each other so they were not doing anything wrong. They would later talk about the situation and how to speak to Cyrus about it.

Stepping off the elevator Olivia and Fitz thought to themselves

"This is going to be a long day."


	4. Day One

Day one of working together while also acknowledging their feelings for each other and moving into unchartered territory was interesting.

First, it started in the teachers' lounge. Olivia and Fitz headed there after running into Cyrus in the hallway. Walking in they saw their group of friends gathered at their usual table chatting away. Approaching the table all conversation stopped and eyes were on them. Olivia crinkled up her face and Fitz eyed the group suspiciously. As the pair of eyes stared at them, Fitz was the first to speak.

"What?" he said in a confused tone.

"Nothing." Harrison's hands flew up.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pivoted heading towards the coffee maker. Obviously today was going to be a long day and her friends were acting a little weird. She was not in the mood to find out why.

As she opened the cabinet above the coffee maker, she noticed someone had placed the creamer she liked on an upper shelf. Stretching to reach it before she could get her fingers on it a warm body was pressed against hers grabbing it for her. She did not have to look to see who it was. All her senses were on edge and her body set a blaze by the small contact. A soft "thank you" escaped her lips.

Fitz handed her the creamer and started to make his coffee right next to her. They exchanged glances. Once finished they both made their way back to the table. Fitz pulled out Liv's chair for her and then took his seat next to her. When they had returned conversations at the table continued as normal. They were discussing what was going on in each of the classrooms and activities for the students. Olivia had a particularly busy week with several events taking place in the library for the various grade categories.

The school day was set to start in 15 minutes and everyone was starting to pack up their things when teacher Amanda Tanner approached the table. She was an average height woman w/ sandy blonde hair. When she approached with her overly broad smile, all talking stopped and all eyes were on her. Amanda began to speak, about the upcoming program the school was putting on. All classes were participating in some form or another. She wanted to make sure we were all ready. She used an overly sugary tone. While she was speaking to the whole table, her eyes were fixed on Fitz. When she flipped her hair over her shoulder, Olivia rolled her eyes. It was clear that Amanda Tanner had a thing for Fitz and Olivia did not like it one bit. Fitz had never paid any attention to the teachers flirting with him. She did not know if he was clueless to how attractive he was.

Fitz assured Amanda he had his class ready for the program and she started to ask him more questions, but he made up an excuse and made a quick exit. Abby snickered and Olivia gave her a quick glance. Amanda made Fitz feel uncomfortable. She was bold enough to ask him out, but had declined. That did not seem to deter her.

Before making his exit Fitz had placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder and told her, he would see her at lunchtime then bid the entire group a goodbye. That did not go unnoticed by Amanda. With a tight smile, she bid the table a goodbye. She wanted to know what Olivia had... She was beautiful, she could not deny that, but she dressed modest. Her clothes looked great on her, but definitely not her style. Maybe Fitz had some kind of librarian fantasy she thought. Either way she was not giving up on Mr. Grant she thought to herself. Little did she know Olivia Pope was on to her and she would make it was clear Fitzgerald Grant was off limits. There would be a time and a place for Olivia to put her in her place.

The morning went quickly. Abby had brought her class to the library and the guest reader had read a book to the class. That gave Abby and Olivia some time to chat while keeping a watchful eye on her class. Abby gave her an update on the notes she sent over to the interior designer. Work would begin in 3 weeks. She told Olivia to prepare herself because Abby was moving in! She also told her Stephen had tried to get her to stay with him, but she declined. She did not think she was ready. She loved Stephen dearly and she just never wanted to live with a person before being married. She honestly believed they are headed towards marriage. It had been her longest and most successful relationship to date. He made her feel like no other man had. She could see her future with him.

Lunchtime was approaching and Olivia was starving. Fitz had told her he brought something special for lunch and not need to bring one.

Walking into the cafeteria where all the kids were gathered and loud talk filled the room. Olivia moved through the café speaking to the various students and made her way to one of the three corner tables teachers occupied. The table she chose was filled with her favorite teachers. Huck, Abby, Harrison had all began unpacking their lunches. They looked at her as she sat down empty handed.

Harrison was first to speak. "Hey Pope, where is your food? I know you aren't on some crazy diet." He frowned at the thought of no food.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Harrison." Abby snapped. "He's right though Liv, you better not be dieting. You look fine the way you are."

Huck just watched this circus while opening his lunch container.

Olivia looked at Harrison and said she was not hungry and was skipping lunch. The look on his face was priceless. He looked appalled at the idea. Which caused Olivia to chuckle. As she did, her stomach growled loudly and the whole table erupted. One laugh that stood out.

A deep baritone chuckle came from behind her and she covered her face in embarrassment. Fitz moved to sit down next to her carrying a small cooler tote.

Looking at her with his crooked smile, he said, "Livvie are you hungry?"

An adorable blush covered her cheeks. Every time he called her Livvie, her stomach did a flip-flop.

"Cut the crap Grant. You promised me lunch and I'm waiting for it." Olivia pounded her small fist lightly on the table and he laughed.

Before I give you the food, I have something else for you. Fitz handed Olivia a card. Confusion marred her face. Taking the card, she read it silently. A smile spread across her face. While she did that Fitz had unpacked the special meal that was to given to her. He had specific instructions from his mother. She had packed Olivia some lasagna along with some for himself. When Olivia finished reading, she pulled the sweet note to her chest. He had no idea what his mother hand said, but he knew his mother was a fan of Olivia Pope and she made it no secret she wanted Grant to be added to her name.

Fitz shook his head at the thoughts of what his mother could have possibly wrote to Olivia. When she had safely tucked the card into her handbag she looked at Fitz expectantly.

Without a word, he slid the glass container in front of Olivia. Enjoy. Everyone said in amused tones as they watched Olivia delicately open the container and inhale deeply. To say Olivia loved Mrs. Grant's lasagna was an understatement.

When she took her first bite, a moan escaped her lips just as Fitz was taking a drink of water. The sound made him swallow and water went down the wrong pipe. Coughing ensued and Olivia patted his back asking if he was okay.

He was more embarrassed than anything else. He assured her he was fine while the rest of the table smirked. He sometimes hated his friends.

Lunch went by relatively quickly and they were reminded that Huck would be hosting dinner tonight at his place for Monday night football. They all agreed they would be there.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Fitz waited for Olivia to arrive at his house and pick him up. She insisted on driving since his house was in between hers and Huck. She felt it did not make since for him to backtrack. He was uncomfortable with that because when it was over he did not want her driving home alone. He gave in to her wishes with a heavy sigh. When Fitz got in her car, he smiled at what she was wearing. She had on the local team's jersey and she had put the little black paint under her eyes. She looked cute. He leaned over, kissed her cheek, and thanked her for picking him up.

Heat rose and her cheeks reddened. Turning she said, "Are you going to give me a proper kiss?" she had been waiting to feel his lips against hers for a whole 48 hours.

Fitz leaned over the console of the car, lifted her chin delicately, and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. Then he went in and kissed her with more passion. He too had wanted to do that since this morning when he greeted her at her car.

They made the quick drive over to Huck's townhouse. As they were waiting at the door, Fitz slipped his hand in the back pocket of Olivia's jeans and gave her cheek a firm squeeze. Olivia yelped. She reached over and grabbed a hand full of his cheek and he winked at her. As they were standing there eyeing each other the door flung open.

"It's about time." Huck said.

He reached forward and gave Olivia a hung.

When he draped his arm over Fitz shoulder, he whispered "Dude you might want to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" Fitz asked

"You are wearing more lipstick than Liv is." He patted his back and walked away.

Olivia heard Huck and looked at Fitz. It was true and she gave him an apologetic look. Fitz winked at her and headed to the bathroom while Liv headed for the den.

Liv walked through the doorway and make her presence known with a loud cheer and everyone greeted her back.

"Where's my dude?" Harrison asked.

Fitz walked in behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders and said "Right here." He placed a kiss on top of Olivia's head as if it was the most natural thing to do in front of their friends and took her hand and headed towards the little buffet Emma and Huck had set up with snacks.

Grabbing their food, they took a seat on the large sectional. Olivia placed her hand on Fitz knee ever so often. These two were definitely getting touchy feely with each other and all their friends were glad these two had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Quinn and Charlie arrived and rounded out the group. They all enjoyed the game and the local team won. Oliva had been enjoying herself. Fitz liked football, but the local team was not his favorite. He got more pleasure out of watching Olivia get so into the game. She was on edge the last two minutes of the game when it looked like they could possibly lose the game. He was rubbing her back in a calming motion while she fussed about the plays being called and the flag the ref threw. Once the game was over, she jumped up and did the cutest little dance with Abby, Emma, and Quinn. 

Everyone started to leave and Fitz and Olivia were amongst those heading out. When they pulled up to Fitz home, he made his case for staying at his place tonight. He really was concerned about her driving home so late. He assured her that it was not a ploy to get her in his bed. He knew she knew he was sincere and she told him as much. He convinced her to stay at his place tonight.

They got out the car and headed up the driveway hand in hand.


End file.
